Mine
by arte0135
Summary: All his life he wanted to find the love his parents had and the devotion he saw in his closest family and friends, but he always came up empty. People only wanted him for his name, fame and fortune until one day he stumbled upon a green-eyed beauty.
1. Chapter 1

Ratings: T, but will be M later.

Warnings: abuse (verbal and emotional), neglect, mild violence, male x male love and character bashing and completely noncanon.

Pairings: Harry/OMC, Draco/Astoria, Hermione/Ron, Pansy/Theo, Lucius/ Narcrissa.

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, I don't. I am just a college kid with an active imagination and loads of spare time.

Summary: All his life he wanted to find the love his parents had and the devotion he saw in his closest family and friends, but he always came up empty. People only wanted him for his name, fame and fortune until one day he stumbled upon a green-eyed beauty. One look was all it took for Hadrion Charles Potter-Snape to be consumed by obsession and possessiveness. For years he had defied others expectations of him and now he would do it again for a burning love.

**This is used to be under the story Mine as a one-shot, but I changed it to a full-story under its own name. Mine is now Untitled.**

Ch.1:

He watched the scenery pass by and felt boredom. It had been a good thing that he had used strong locking charms and notice-me-not spells to keep others from bothering him. Draco was no doubt with Astoria and her sister and Pansy and Theo were with them.

Being friends since childhood gave them an advantage and they knew him well enough to know that he wanted to be alone. Although they didn't know the react reason, the truth was that he could not deal with the lovey-dovey couples.

Not that open affection made him sick, but that he was always reminded by the fact that he had no one.

And they did.

Everyone around him was paired into perfect couples. They were happy and he was alone, wondering when it would be his turn.

Because no one that saw him as himself but saw the image of the Boy-Who-Lived. They saw his fame and immense wealth and they wanted to covert it through association. They wanted to be called the Savior's True Love. They wanted all of that, but never the person he actually was.

Instead, they made built their own image in their minds of who he was. He was supposed to be the Gryffindor poster boy, Muggle loving hero; instead he was a Slytherin raised by his godparents, the Malfoys.

He didn't care for Muggles and hated ignorant Muggleborns, whom never made the effort to learn about the wizarding world, but tried to indoctrinate it with their Muggle upbringing. They all thought that he would defend them, but he didn't.

What did they expect? His parents were purebloods and regardless of their death, his heritage protected him from being given away to strangers, or worse placed in some Muggle orphanage.

It also helped that his godparents were the Malfoys, one of the wealthiest and influential families in Britain. They were not about to let their family be taken away from them, especially after the death of their closest friends. After all, nothing mattered to a Malfoy more than family.

And when a mere headmaster suggested that he should be placed elsewhere, Lucuis Malfoy made them remembered why people thought twice before crossing a Malfoy.

Hadrion was the heir of three pureblood lines: the Potters, Princes and Snapes. His place was in the wizarding world where he would be taught his culture, history and the tradition his parents had adored. His parents, James and Severus left wills in Gringotts and with the Malfoys that he would be placed in their care, regardless of any reason that should arise that indicated otherwise.

And no one could ignore a will, especially done under the names of three, influential pureblood lines. Albus Dumbledore had argued otherwise, that Hadrion needed protection from rouge Death Eaters and sympathizers that would kill him for the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Some of his staunch supporters had agreed; Dumbledore knew best, after all.

But, the Malfoys had not backed down. How would placing him in the Muggle world protect him if he were found? The Malfoys with their influence and power could protect him from any threat. Voldemort was gone for good and as an extra measure, they cited several, arcane laws that protected the purebloods, especially the Ancient and Noble Houses.

But, sure measures were not needed as several had agreed with them. And he was placed with them and were named his legal guardians.

That very night, they had escaped to France, but not before having several restraining orders placed that would prevent anyone from trying to reach him and take him away from his proper family. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had not paid heed to those warnings and tried to have him under his thumb.

His arguments were weak and he kept calling him the Prophesy Child that would defeat the Dark Lord, but he kept all the details of the so-call prophesy to himself until a failed kidnapping attempt lead him to be charged in front of the International Conference of Wizards.

He was stripped of his title as its leader and was found to be guilty of all charges. Even his staunch supporters could not deny that he was not innocent after he revealed the truth of what happened that faithful Halloween night.

He had warned his parents about the prophesy, but never told them the details and had begged them to join the Order. But his parents refused, like their friends the Malfoys, they wanted to be neutral. Without proof that their child was the "vanquisher of the Dark Lord", they wanted nothing to do with the war and if their child was the one, they would train him themselves.

Their refusal had stung Dumbledore and he had his father's, James, ex-friends such as Sirius Black, Lily Black nee Evans and Peter Pettigrew try to convince him to join the Order, but he closed their door in their faces before they said a word.

They had condemned him when he started to date his other father, Severus and had bullied him and made him an outcast in his own house. Apparently Gryffindors were not a loyal and noble house.

The only person that had remained his friend was Remus Lupin, but he was killed early in the war because he was a werewolf.

The fact that the Order did nothing to protect him angered James and he never trusted the group even again. He thought that his death was payback for all the times he had defended James. Even Dumbledore had turned a blind eye to the actions of the Gryffindors when they bullied them.

In fact, it had gotten so bad that they spent their time in the Slytherin common room. When his parents had found out, they were furious and had gotten the Gryffindors suspended and Dumbledore was almost expelled as headmaster, but they had died three weeks later.

Their deaths had hurt his father, but the Malfoys became his second parents and at seventeen he had bonded with his father and became a Snape. That angered the remaining Gryffindors as they had pushed Lily Evans on him and although he had once found her attractive, he had fallen in love with his father. Plus, she was a Muggleborn that hated the traditions of wizards in general and the ways of the purebloods specifically, so she never had a chance.

It came to no one surprise when Sirius Black, the heir to the Black family was disowned for his "Mudblood" ways and although he hated his family, he wanted the wealth and prestige associated with the name.

No doubt, it was due to the urgings of Dumbledore and Evans. He might have inherited his uncle's fortune, but it was nothing when compared to the Black fortune and now that he brother died he had a chance.

And in a surprise twist, he bonded with Lily Evans after he claimed the Black fortune and title, but his mother had not been a fool and had left all of the Black holdings and properties under the heir's name and prevented anyone from touching the Black assets.

This meant that although Black was considered to be Lord Black, he had no access to the Black fortune. Their child did.

Unfortunately, they had died without a will and their child had been taken to some orphanage.

That had destroyed his godmother Narcrissa as she would have wanted to raise the child as her own. The child was a Black after all. But, no matter how much she searched she found nothing.

But under truth serum, Dumbledore had revealed that Black had taken their child to some orphanage to later reclaim the child and have him under control. But that they had been killed before they had revealed that information to him as he had wanted to have the Black heir under his control and place him with Lily Evan's last remaining relatives, who hated magic, so that he could have access to the Black fortune.

That have left the room appalled, but it was nothing compared to the details about he had leaked information to Voldemort's spy in the Order, Pettigrew, so that he could go after the Snapes and set the prophesy in motion.

It was not well-known, but prophesy only became reality when its contents were set in motion. Ironically, his interference allowed Hadrion to fulfill the prophesy and destroy the Dark Lord for good.

His involvement in their deaths had the Malfoys demanding his blood and they received it when Dumbledore was sentenced to the kiss, not even his most loyal supporters, the Weasleys, denied that he did not deserve it.

For all of these reasons, he hated Gryffindors and the Order.

And they believed that he would be one of them!

It was truly unbelievable.

The only thing that came out of the scandal was that Gryffindors were no longer revered as noble and loyal demi-gods in Britain. The actions committed by Dumbledore and the Blacks and the spy Pettigrew made everyone aware that evil came from all houses, not just Slytherin.

Hadrion had no doubt that many hoped that he would restore Gryffindor to its former glory, but he didn't.

He was a Slytherin, who became the youngest seeker in a century and had won the Quidditch Cup and House Cup for the Slytherins six years in a row. And he loved to hear Lucius talk about how he inherited his talent from James, but he was Severus' child.

He had his height and built. His mannerisms were alike to his and he had his hands and soft and "velvety" voice, which Narcrissa would gush, was seductive. That comment had earned her several raise eyebrows from the Malfoy men and him, especially when she sighed afterwards.

And even though he had his father's black eyes, he had James' untamable raven hair and the Potter face structure. His face was angular with the Potter aristocratic cheekbones and noses and strong jaw line.

But even with those similarities, he was reserved and only open with his family and closest friends. He had his father Severus's silent presence and was suited to be a Slytherin. He preferred to leave the socializing to Draco, who was the Quidditch captain and one of the most popular students at Hogwarts.

With Lucius' handsome looks and as the heir of the Malfoy family along with his status as a prefect and as one of the top students in the school, he had a large fan club and girls dreaming to be the next Lady Malfoy.

However, they would never have a chance as he was very much in love with Astoria Greengrass since fourth year. He had taken her to the Tri-wizard ball and had become betrothed to her three days after his seventeen birthday.

He was happy for them. Astoria was a gentle soft spoken girl with a prankster streak in her that balanced Draco's outgoing personality and yet kept him waiting on his toes. Lucius liked her and saw her as a Malfoy since she spent the summer at their villa in France after fourth year and Crissy adored her as a daughter.

He saw he as a little sister and she quickly became one of his closest friends. He also liked her sister Daphne, but she had a crush on him since third year. She was pretty with light brown hair and hazel eyes, but he felt nothing towards her. He knew that a match between them would be welcomed and yet he saw her as a friend.

She had finally realized that and had begun to date Blaise Zabini since last year and appeared to be very much in love with him. And although, he was happy that she had found someone to love her, he could not stop himself from feeling bitter that he was alone.

He leaned his head back and groaned. This was his final year at Hogwarts and yet it was only going to get worse. Draco was seventeen and now had full responsibility as his role as heir and for that reason he was able to get betrothed, but Hadrion was different.

His parents' death allowed him to become Lord of three Ancient and Noble houses at seventeen. Lucius had taught him enough for now, but he had more to learn and for those reasons, he decided to regret the offer to be Head Boy; instead Draco got the badge.

He was still playing for the Quidditch team. But he decided to quit as seeker and wanted to be a Chaser. He needed excitement and needed to be active. Quidditch would be a huge stress reliever from NEWTS and his duty as Lord.

He also needed an outlet for all the whores and gold diggers that would approach him. Now, that Draco was off the market, they would all flock to him. Thanks to the Daily Prophet, all of wizarding Britain knew that he had three Lordships and was considered to be the most eligible bachelor in the Europe.

And now he would have to deal with a bitches in heat that only cared for his money. This was not going to be a fun year. He changed into his clothes when they were thirty minutes away from Hogwarts and left his compartment.

He ignored the giggling and stares of several girls as he went into Draco's compartment. He needed to be surrounded by his friends, so that they could act as a barrier from all the gold diggers. Only a fool would dare to approach them as they were intimating and considered to be the top students of the school and elites.

"Hello Hadrion, ready for this school year?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

He knew that he hated the attention and the gaggle of girls that would follow him as they attempted to capture his attention.

He gave him a withering glare and flick him off. Laughter rang from his actions and Draco pouted.

"You know better than to tease Hadrion, Draco." Astoria chastised him as he kissed him lightly in his lips.

"But, he is soo easy. You really need to live a little Hadrion. For all you know your princess might be out there waiting for you." Draco responded.

Hadrion raised an eyebrow, "Princess?"

"You didn't know, Hadrion?" Theo asked in surprise.

He shook his head as Pansy snorted, "You know for someone who is the top student in the school, you are quite thick."

"What Pansy is trying to say Hadrion is that you're considered to be a Prince- "

"I am a Prince, Daphne. Literally." Hadrion interrupted her and she rolled her eyes as the rest of the compartment laughed.

"You're such a prat. I know that you are a Prince, everyone does, but everyone considers you to be a hero that saved the world," seeing that he would interrupt again, Daphne rushed to explain, "Yes, it does not matter that you were a baby, but it's a girl fantasy. To meet her prince charming and you fit the bill."

"You have are the definition of "tall, dark and handsome", you're studious and quite. The silent type that is hard to resist. Plus, your voice…" Pansy trailed off.

Hadrion rolled his eyes, "Yes, Crissy is fond of it as well."

His reply was aimed at Draco, who shuddered.

"Please, don't remind me. Hearing Mother praise Godfather Severus' voice and having Father complained that he was just fine was scary."

Hadrion smirked, "Why Drakey, you're forgetting the best detail. I believe Lucius commented on how he voice was fine and how he never heard her complain about in their bedroom activities."

He winked at him as Draco turned green at the memory. Everyone else was laughing, "I told you to not tease him, he always manages to get you back," Astoria said as she laughed at her disgusted fiancée.

"Has anyone caught you eye yet?" Blaise asked as he wrapped an arm around Daphne.

"No, not yet. Although, I hope that She-Weasel gives up." Hadrion answered.

Astoria snorted, "I highly doubt it. She fancies herself to be the next Lady Potter. She hoped that her brother Ronald would be your friend, so that she would have a chance with you. Her family also hopes that you'll take an interest in her so that they can raise their status. They didn't escape the whole Dumbledore scandal unscratched."

It didn't bother him when they spoke of his parents, the Order or Dumbledore; but, it did bother him when others unrelated to him did. Hermione Granger was an example.

She considered herself to be in competition with him and the rest of his friends for the top grades in the school. She wanted prove that a Muggleborn was smarter and overall better than a Pureblood, but she was far from achieving her goal.

Overall, she was rated in the top ten of the class in her best years or the top fifteen in her worst. But, Hadrion hated her for being a Mudblood, who never tried to learn about their culture, but wanted to change it.

"I don't like the Weasleys. Nor am I attracted to her. The Wealseys' hair is horrid: it is too orange and they have too many freckles to be healthy. Also, the She-Weasel is a redhead and remains me to much of Lily Evans." Hadrion responded.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco said, "I would hate for you to have to be related to the stupidity and jealousy that is Weasel and his Mudblood is too bossy and nosey and would try to rule your life-"

"Like she doesn't already?" Pansy interjected, "If Hadrion had not threatened to get her suspended for harassment, we would still have to put up with her company."

Hadrion grimaced. He remembered how she would follow him around and nagged him to fight for Muggleborns and destroy the hold the Ancient and Noble Houses had. But, one day she had gone too far and bashed his parents.

He had held her under wand point and had threaten her with getting her kicked out of Hogwarts and becoming an outcast in the wizarding world for harassing the Savior. That had made her back-off, especially since he had gotten her Head of House involved.

She never bothered him since.

"Is she still trying to "save" house elves?" Theo asked.

They all turned to look at Pansy; she was the gossip queen of Hogwarts after all.

"Yes, she is still doing in that. And I am glad Hadrion is not interested in Weasley. She has been around the male population." Pansy added, "Also, beware Cho Chang. She has her eye on you and she might try a love potion."

Those words set an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He groaned, "Now, I have to watch my back and food so I won't be coerced to love someone." Draco patted his back in sympathy as Pansy rubbed his knee.

"Do you think that your future beloved will be safe?" Blaise asked ending the silence in the compartment.

They all looked at him in shock, "We can't discount that possibility. Weasley is obsessed with Hadrion and believes that they are meant to be together and all the girls will hate who you chose as they will get all the things that they dream of: fame, love and money."

"Well, I hope they don't as they will be going against three Ancient and Noble Houses." Hadrion said in suppressed anger, knowing that Blaise was right.

"And the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy." Draco added. Hadrion smiled at him in silent thanks for his support.

"Well let's not get all gloomy and depressed." Astoria said as she moved the conversation away from his love life and slowly the atmosphere in the compartment returned to a lighter and cheery one.

Although he felt less tense, Hadrion couldn't stop himself from feeling tense. Yes, this upcoming year would be different.

* * *

A/N: This is a new story that has been in my head for a while. I never liked other characters, but thanks to Of Princes and Fireflies, I do. But I still don't like other female characters.

I hope that you liked it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ratings: T, but will be M

Warnings: abuse (emotional and verbal), male x male love and character bashing.

Part 2:

As they got off the carriage and entered the Great Hall, various people called out to Hadrion, but he ignored them all. From his left he could hear Draco's snort of disgust, "Honestly, these people have no shame."

Hadrion nodded his head and hummed in agreement.

He almost rolled his eyes when he saw the She-Weasel try to approach him, but Granger stopped her and pulled her towards the Gryffindor table.

"I always knew that Gryffindors were foolish and foolhardy." Astoria whispered as they saw the She-Weasel argue with the Mudblood as they looked their way when they passed their table to seat at the Slytherin one.

And she was.

Only a fool would dare approach him with the company that surrounded him. Hadrion disliked Gryffindors and although he knew that they were not all the same, the actions by the majority of the house did nothing to change his perception about them.

His father might have been a former Gryffindor, but he had been betrayed by his friends and his own headmaster for power and control. And Hadrion would never forget that fact.

But not all of its members were bad; Neville Longbottom was a sweet and noble person. He was also brave and spoke of quite strength. They might have not been good friends, but they were close acquaintances. They often met at social gatherings and they ran in the same pureblood circles.

His father was one of the few that had defended his father and his mother was a very sweet woman. She had been a Hufflepuff and was a very kind and hardworking person. His girlfriend and if rumors were to be believed his future fiancée, Lavender Brown was also different from all the other Gryffindors.

She was a very intelligent person and although she appeared to be a gossip hag at first glance, she was very clever. He knew that she was a mutual friend of Pansy and Daphne and although Astoria was a two years below them, they got along and would spend their time looking through magazines and would shop together during the school breaks. If the rumors were true then they would now spend their time discussing details over their bonding ceremonies as they would marry two Lords.

Although Pansy and Theo had been together since their third year, he was the second child of the Nott family, while Pansy was the heiress for the Parkinson family so he would be joining her family. So their relationship was different from theirs.

This didn't apply to Daphne and Blaise. They might be in love, but it was too early for them to be engaged. Both would want a long courtship before they took that big step as both were heirs to their respective families and both had serious natures and without a doubt would want to make sure they were not confusing their love for puppy love.

He had spoken to Brown on several occasions and had enjoyed her conversation and lively manner and outgoing personality, but he immediately saw her and treated her like Astoria. Like Longbottom, he considered her to be a close acquaintance and with time, a friendship could develop among them.

Unlike Brown and Longbottom, the rest of the Gryffindors in their year treated him in disdain. They had felt betrayed that he had not been one of them and had helped Slytherin on several occasions beat them.

He sneered at their attitude. They knew nothing about the word betrayal besides committing the act themselves.

The rest of the house treated him with respect and some with admiration. Two brothers had tried to photograph him and get his autograph, but they quickly backed off after angering him and receiving the tongue lashing of their lives.

When Lucius and Narcrissa had found out, they laughed and again compared him to his father Severus, who had a very nasty tongue that dissolved its victim to tears. Later that night, he had gone to bed and looked over the photo album that his godparents had given him when he was ten.

All the pictures were of his parents from their childhoods, school and marriage life. He would often spend his time tracing their faces and reliving the stories of each photo. It was times like these that he felt his heart tighten and hatred would engulf him.

These pictures were all he had of his parents. He had been depraved of their love and presence by a power hungry headmaster. And he would never know them.

They would always remain two dimensional figures. He would never know the scent of his parents or feel the warmth of their hugs.

But Lucius and Narcrissa tried to make up for it. And they almost succeeded.

He was lucky to have them as his family. And although he would know that his father, James, smelled of the outdoors and the fresh scent of the Quidditch field and leather, while his father, Severus, smelled of parchment, old books and the sweet ingredients of Potions, the fact remained that he would never experience it.

He would always remember the vanilla scent of Crissy as she put him to bed and offered him comfort. He would always remember the warmth and strength of Lucius' arms when they hugged him or the pride that would flash in his silver eyes when he accomplished something.

And he loved them. They were dear to him. But at times, he wished that it was the black eyes, so similar to his own that would look at him with pride. Or that the smiles he received were the cheeky and mischievous ones that his father James was famous for. The smiles that had enchanted his father Severus and motivated him to court him…

Thoughts of his parents were cut off by the loud voice of the She-Weasel, "But Hermione, I have a chance with him and I will do everything in my power to win him."

Pansy narrowed her dark blue eyes at her and sneered, "Not a chance in hell," she whispered. And his friends nodded their heads. And Hadrion smiled at her.

Her mother had been killed by Light fanatics and her death had been a harsh blow to her father, who loved her deeply. He had never remarried and had sheltered and protected his only daughter, who had a striking resemblance to his late wife.

For that reason, Pansy treasured her friends and saw them as her own siblings. She might be the Gossip Queen, but she was vicious and vindictive when she was threatened. Out of all of his friends, she understood the loss of his parents the most.

She too would trace the pictures of her mother and although, she would have not minded if her father had remarried, she knew that he never would. He had loved her mother deeply and always would. Instead he retreated into the world of academia and law and worked to prevent another Dumbledore and Voldemort from rising.

With the combined efforts of his godparents, they were able to pass several laws that gave creatures equal rights and restricted the movement of Muggleborns in the Muggle world to prevent them from discovering the existence of wizards. Also, child abuse had been declared a serious crime with harsh penalties.

Orphans were now place in a magical orphanage after several children were found to be abused in the Muggle world. And although several improvements were made, Hadrion wished to continue their efforts.

After school, he wished to study law and politics to use the name of the Boy-Who-Lived to the fullest. His parents had died and he would make sure their sacrifice would always be remembered. And thanks to his status as Lord of the Potter, Prince and Snape lines, he was a very influential individual.

And that is why he hated people like the She-Weasel, who only wanted his status to further herself and surround herself with luxury without caring about others. Plus, she was a Weasley, whose father worked in the Muggle Artifacts Department and believed that Muggles should be given equal respect and Muggleborn restriction was inhumane.

The Weasleys were so ignorant!

Hadrion knew that Muggles were quite clever, but they had no say in the wizarding world. Their societies were too different and should remain separated. As for the Muggleborns, they were witches and wizards and not common Muggles. They were visitors into their world and should learn their customs and traditions.

It was similar in the Muggle world: people learned the language and customs when they moved to a different country and if they made changes, conflict would always arise.

And that was why the Weasleys and Granger irritated him the most. He tolerated the twins that graduated last year, but the rest only wanted him for the fame and money that came with his name. As if he would have let people like that get close to him.

He might not have been a Malfoy by blood, but Lucius and Narcrissa treated him like he was their second son and taught him how to separate false smile from genuine ones. Plus, the Weasleys had nothing to offer. They were one of the few that escaped unpunished for their involvement in Dumbledore's plans.

The other houses didn't annoy him as much. He had no interaction with the Hufflepuffs, but Cedric Diggory in their year did rub him the wrong way. He was too cocky and arrogant for a Hufflepuff, whose house was noted for their loyal and hardworking attitudes.

As a general rule at Hogwarts, the Slytherins got along with the Ravenclaws the best. They were studious and minded their own business. But, that effect was ruin by the tactics of Cho Chang.

She might be considered pretty, but Hadrion would have never looked at her twice in his life. He felt no attraction for her and never would; in fact, he would have done better to have dated Daphne. And yet, the fool believed she had a chance.

As if.

Like the She-Weasel, she had been with several boys in their year. He would have not been surprised if she and the She-Weasel exchanged boyfriends as they dated the same ones: Micheal Corner, Terry Boot, Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, Dean Thomas and who knows how many more. And that didn't count the people that had already graduated.

He might have no idea who his future spouse would be, but he knew for sure that they would not have a loose history. He would never marry someone who couldn't keep their legs closed.

Chang and the She-Weasel only wanted his money and fame; they would not remain faithful and would open their legs and kiss anyone remotely attractive that would pass them by.

He would never let himself be humiliated by having a spouse that would act like a Knockturn whore. Like his father Severus, he was a very possessive person and would want to be the only one to touch his beloved and to know that another had existed before him would be unbearable.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall entered with the First Years. She had been Deputy Headmistress during Dumbledore's time as Headmaster and she was now in charge, while the Charms Professor Flitwick was Deputy Headmaster, but she was still did the Sortings.

She might have been in the Order and Dumbledore's second in command within the school, but she too was disgusted with his methods and left the Order three months before the attack on his parents. She only stayed in Hogwarts to protect the students and she had undergone scrutiny to obtain her current position.

Although she was the Head of House of Gryffindor, she had had a soft spot for his father James due to his work in Transfiguration and his performance on the Quidditch team. She had subtly protected him and had turned a blind eye when he retaliated against his attackers and had let him move in the Slytherin dorms until the end of his seventh year.

She might have been a Gryffindor, but she was neutral to house rivalries and fair in her punishments, which had earn her respect among the pureblood families. Professor Flitwick was the similar in that regard and although he had a small frame, he was one of the best duelers in the world.

He had taught his father Severus and although he had been killed, he had been able to hold Voldemort, so that he and his father could escape. Unfortunately, the floo network had been blocked and ant-apparition wards were placed over Godric Hollows.

Dumbledore had confessed that he ordered Pettigrew to add these measures to prevent their escape and had had Pettigrew use his rat form to infiltrate the area.

His parents had moved from Prince Manor to another location, a small property of the Potters to protect him and yet they were set up. Dumbledore had made sure Voldemort was informed one day before his parents cast the Fidelius charm over the property.

It was the saddest ironies in his life: his parents had been killed when they believed they were safe. When he was younger, he would often wonder how different his life would have been if his parents had stayed in Prince Manor or Potter Castle, but as he grew older he learned to accept reality.

In some ways, he knew that both McGonagall and Flitwick felt guilty over his parents' deaths. And although they never directly said anything to him, Hadrion could sense it. But, they weren't.

Even if McGonagall had stayed in the Order, Dumbledore would have never told her his plans. He was said to be very secretive and vague with his information, the prophesy was an example.

And nothing could have been done to better prepare his father to fight Voldemort. He had held him long enough for his father to take him upstairs and erect wards. In the end, he had thrown himself in front of him to save him.

And he did.

He had lived for whatever reason, Voldemort had been stopped. And he was not arrogant enough to claim that he did it. He was a fifteen month baby! No, his parents did something to protect him even if he did not know what it was.

For the most part, he ignored the sorting and politely clapped when his house received a new member and participated in conversations around him, even if his mind was elsewhere.

Hadrion woke up and saw that the time was five in the morning. It had three hours before breakfast. Thankfully, it was Saturday and they did not have classes until Monday. But unlike other houses, Slytherins were given their schedule ahead of time instead of the first day so that they could better prepare.

It was mostly done to help the first years adjust to their classes and dorm life. As a prefect, he was expected to help and come up with the tutoring schedule to help Slytherin students do their best. He would be excluded as all of the fifth years and seventh years were as they had to concentrate on OWLS and NEWTS.

Knowing that he would not go back to sleep, he left to take a shower. Because the Head Boy got his own room, he was alone his dorm as Draco had moved out.

After fourth year, the older students got to pick a roommate to spend the rest of their school career with. Because they considered the other to be a brother, they had chosen to share a dorm together. Not that it mattered, they always spent their free time together, plus they knew each others' habits, so no unnecessary strain was placed on their relationship.

Seeing that he was up early, Hadrion opted to use the prefects' bathrooms. They were nicer than the dorm showers, so he decided to take a bath instead.

He walked into the room without looking up and heard water splashes and was about to apologize for entering unannounced until he saw him.

The boy in front of him was a beauty. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see Hadrion, but he couldn't look away from the soft curves of the body in front of him.

Hadrion knew it was wrong, but he couldn't, didn't want to look away.

This was the first time that he felt desire for anyone and right now all he wanted was to lick, kiss and caress that body.

Those curves were soft, giving the male an effeminate appearance and his skin was a mixture of peaches and cream. Normally, Hadrion disliked red-heads, but this boy's hair was beautiful. It was a rich auburn color and fell down his shoulders in waves of curls.

The boy bend down to wash the soap off his body when he looked up, but Hadrion had already put an invisibility charm on himself, so he was not caught.

The boy looked directly at him and Hadrion was floored by the stunning green eyes that pierced through him. The boy bit his lip and shook his head, no doubt thinking that he was being paranoid.

And when he did, Hadrion noticed the rosy full lips and he longed to kiss them and see them grow red and swollen. Obliviously, the boy continued with his bath.

Although he knew what he was doing was wrong, that he was no better than a peeping tom, Hadrion couldn't turn back without knowing who his person was.

All his life he felt lonely, finding no one that would interest him and this boy did. He remembered from Crissy's stories that his father Severus had fallen in love with his father James after he saw him smile in their third year.

James had been outside during a Hogsmeade visit and had been playing with the local dogs when he had looked up and smiled at father. From that moment on, he had courted his father without delay.

He withstood rejections and denials until he torn apart his father's wall in their fifth year. They then began to date secretly, only Lucius, Crissy and Remus had been aware of their romance. The other Gryffindor friends were not told as they would have not approved, but by sixth year, his father had grown tired of this charade and had made their relationship although he lost most of his friends, he had been happy and had gotten engaged to his father during their Yule break.

All his life he had been compared to his father Severus, from his looks and mannerisms to his skill in Potions and Defense by Slughorn. And now this. He would now court this wizard thanks to this moment.

He was glad that he had woken up early and had decided to come to the prefects' bathroom. If he hadn't…

He cut his thoughts from going down that road. He couldn't imagine never meeting this beauty and later knowing that he would belong to someone else. To know that someone else had kissed those lips and touched that body would send him into a jealous rage.

He stood there and watched and felt himself harden when the green eyed beauty turned around exposing his ass. It took Hadrion's full self control to not moan as he saw that perky bottom.

He watched for another ten minutes before he remembered that he had never heard or seen this boy. Such beauty would have not gone unnoticed at Hogwarts.

No, he would have heard of others commenting on it and envy would have propel the female population to spread vicious rumors about him. Pretty boys like Diggory would have done their best to seduce him so that they could add another notch on their built.

That thought made him angry and he felt a wave of possessiveness go through him. This beauty was _his_.

The beauty finished his bath and started to dry himself and then Hadrion finally got this answer on why no one noticed him before: he looked plain with horn-rimmed glasses that overshadowed his face and his clothes looked worn and frayed. He put his beautiful hair in a pony tail and sighed.

He then touched the mirror and Hadrion could spy tears escaping his green eyes. He quickly wiped them away, but Hadrion felt deep sadness radiate from his petite figure and he wanted to be the one to take those feelings away.

The beauty walked out and black eyes followed him out and saw him enter Ravenclaw territory. Now that he knew his true appearance and house, he would find him and learned more about him before courting him.

He made his way back to the bathroom and soaked into a warm bath. Like a true Slytherin, he started to scheme to get the one he wanted.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! This story will be about five-seven more chapters.

By the way Hadrion is Harry Potter, but his parents are James and Severus and they did die. Sirius married Lily and they are dead. I will go into more on their story, but I wanted to clear that up.

I did remove this story and uploaded it again and someone had reviewed and commented on Harry's eyes. They are black, similar to Severus Snape; while his love interest has green eyes.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3:

For the first time, Hadrion whistled all the way to the Slytherin dorms. The moment he came through the portrait into the common room, he looked around searching for his friends; unknowingly a wide smile appeared on his face.

Jaws dropped when the present Slytherins saw him. It was just not done! Hadrion was known for being the Ice Prince, the perfect Slytherin gentlemen and to see him with his emotions open stunned the room.

Some of the girls got dreamy looks in their eyes when they saw him. Hadrion was handsome with his golden skin, black eyes, shoulder length silky black hair, tall and toned imposing figure. And his voice drove all the girls to distraction.

His face was always impassive and he was distant to everyone, but his friends. And seeing him with such a smile on his face made them swoon.

Astoria was coming down the staircase from the girls' dorm with Pansy and Daphne when he approached her and twirled her around. Astoria squealed in delight while Pansy and Daphne looked on in shock. Meanwhile, Theo and Blaise watched in surprise, while Draco looked amused having walked through the portrait moments before.

He turned to Draco and gave him a hug and patted his back as he gave his friends a wide smile. Pansy was now staring intensely at him checking if he had been exposed to any love potions, hexes, jinxes or any combination of the three.

"I am fine Pans," Hadrion said as he smiled at her. She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. Theo and Blaise looked absolutely stunned by his behavior.

"Its beautiful day today, isn't?" Hadrion asked as Theo snorted.

"It's raining, Hadrion." But his smile didn't falter.

Frustrated Pansy dragged him to Theo and Blaise's room and charmed the door with several privacy and anti-eavesdropping spells.

"I found the person I want to bond with."

The words stunned the room into silent. And he smiled at them and his situation. Just yesterday he was lamenting the fact that he was alone, but now he found the person who held his heart in their hands.

Theo, Blaise, Daphne looked at him taken aback by his declaration, while Astoria was jumping up and down in giddy happiness; Pansy looked like she wanted to hug him and scold him and Draco was bursting with questions, already thinking about writing to their parents.

"Who is she?" Astoria asked unable to hold on any longer.

Hadrion looked at her blankly and his smile faltered a bit. And he closed his eyes at his stupidity. He didn't know the name of his beauty!

"Holy shit, I don't know."

"You don't know?" Draco asked before laughing, while Pansy shook his head at his foolishness.

"But, I know what they look like!" Hadrion defended himself seeing Theo and Blaise look at him in pity, while Daphne bit her lip from laughing.

"He is a beauty. His eyes…they are so green and his hair…" Hadrion trailed off with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Draco stopped laughing as Theo, Blaise and Daphne couldn't hold their mirth any longer. Draco rolled his eyes at their immaturity, conveniently forgetting that he had been laughing mere moments ago.

Just seeing the goofy smile on Hadrion's lips, while he had a dreamy expression on his face made him happy that he was no longer alone. He finally would have someone. His brother would know the love and devotion between lovers.

"He?" Pansy asked and Hadrion nodded, knowing that she would be the one to catch the detail.

"Yes, he. And he is a Ravenclaw beauty. I may not know his name, but I know his disguise."

"Disguise?" Astoria asked intrigued.

"Yes, he looks so plain with horrendous horn-rimmed glasses that cover half his face and hide the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. And his clothes, they are frayed and worn hiding his sinful body." Hadrion closed his eyes and licked his lips as he remembered all of that creamy skin.

Everyone watched in astonishment, while they wondered how he knew such details. And when he opened his eyes, revealing lust filled black orbs, they were left speechless.

Draco stared at Hadrion, knowing that his brother had given away his heart to this stranger. All his life, Hadrion had been a quiet person filled with apathy and now he smiled and _felt_.

Not that he didn't felt before, but he made sure to never feel so deeply. But here he was, smiling and laughing; he looked _alive_.

Everyone in Slytherin knew him as the Ice Prince, someone that was admired from afar and unapproachable to anyone considered to be inferior.

"And pray tell how do you know that, Hadrion?" Astoria asked pleased with the changes in her future brother-in-law.

Hadrion didn't answer.

Blaise snorted and jokingly replied, "He spied on him while he was bathing."

Theo and Daphne laughed, but stopped when Hadrion looked away and cleared his throat. And he blushed.

Hadrion Potter-Snape, godchild of Lucius and Narcrissa Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, blushed!

The silence in the room was deafening.

Everyone looked at Hadrion in disbelief.

And only one though went through all of their heads: Hadrion Potter-Snape considered to be the epitome of a pureblood gentleman was a peeping tom.

"B-but you walked away immediately right?" Daphne asked in a shaking voice.

Hearing no reply, she tried again, "You apologized when you got caught?"

Hadrion just bit his lip as Daphne stepped back as her fantasies of Hadrion being a gentleman disappeared completely.

"You casted a charm on yourself, didn't you?" It was a rhetorical question, but Draco knew that it was something his brother would do.

Hadrion gave him a sheepish look and nodded.

Silence rang in the room again until Pansy stepped forward. Immediately, everyone stepped away from her and Theo threw him a pitying look, while Blaise and Astoria bit their lips to prevent themselves from laughing.

Hadrion gulped, but knew he was stuck. It was better to deal with Pansy sooner rather than later. Witnessing Draco's humiliations by her hands taught him that much, plus he was a Slytherin and desired to live another day.

For such a petite girl, Hadrion always marveled how she managed to look so threatening. Pansy took three menacing steps forward and grabbed his ear and proceeded to bellow at him.

"HADRION LUCAS POTTER-SNAPE! YOU PERVERT! THE MALFOYS TAUGHT YOU TO BE A GENTLEMAN, NOT TO BE A PEEPING TOM ON AN UNSUSPECTING BOY! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU! I EXPECTED THIS BEHAVIOR FROM DRACO…"

"Hey," Draco opened his mouth to defend himself, but was immediately elbowed by Daphne, who didn't want Pansy's attention drawn into them. Draco instantly closed his mouth and kept quiet.

Hadrion waited for her to be done, knowing that he deserved every minute of it. Then, she hugged him and cried, "Finally, you found someone! Oh, I so happy for you."

Her rapid change in emotions left Hadrion awkwardly patting her on her back, while everyone bar Theo, looked at her bewildered. Hadrion suspected that after four years together, he would have gotten used to it.

"Well now that is over, we need to help Hadrion capture his dream boy." Pansy happily said as she clapper her hands together.

Astoria nodded her head, "So true, if we leave him to his own devices he'll ruin it."

Hadrion opened his mouth, but Theo beat him to it, "You're emotional stunned Hadrion. You might be a genius, but you are quite thick when it comes to relationships."

Draco snorted at the understatement, "You need to write Mother and Father, they would love to hear the details. In fact, we have a Hogsmeade visit this weekend, they can come and meet us."

Hadrion hummed in agreement and turned to look at Pansy, "Have you heard or seen with anyone of that description?"

Pansy bit her lip as her eyes glazed over in remembrance, "No, I haven't. Like you said, he might look so plain that he flies under the radar. Or you afraid," Pansy cleared her throat, "that he might be a Mudblood?"

Her gaze was tentative. They all knew how Hadrion felt on the subject and that he would never marry anyone that could not adopt to their world.

"I don't' know," Hadrion quietly admitted, "but I think that he could have an open mind."

Astoria looked at him with worry in her eyes and hoped that he was right. For the first time, Hadrion acted like he was seventeen, not twice his age and she didn't want that radiance to disappear from his face.

She smiled and clapped her hands, "Well, we worry about that when the times comes. Now lets' go to breakfast, Draco write that letter to your parents and we'll discreetly check the Ravenclaw table. In fact, Hadrion take that nifty map with you to check for his name."

Hadrion smiled at her in gratitude for being a positive thinker. He collected the map and left the room with them to go to breakfast.

The Slytherins were discreet in the glances they threw his way, but Hadrion didn't feel ashamed about his previous attitude, however he wore his indifferent mask to ensure that no questions would arise due to his change in demeanor.

Draco gave them all a look warning them to keep their tongues from wagging about his brother's actions that morning or else, which quickly made them avert their eyes.

As they walked to breakfast, Hadrion tried not to glance towards the Ravenclaw table too much and make it obvious that he was looking for someone. The rest of his friends tried to do the same and the girls even went to the table to "talk" with some of their other friends.

Unfortunately, they came back with no information. He tried not to feel disappointment as he saw the family owl leave to Malfoy Manor. Pansy rubbed his knee under the table to comfort him. He knew it would not be so easy, but it would be worth it in the end.

And it would be when he thought back to the auburn hair beauty with green eyes that took his breath away.

A few weeks passed and Hadrion was feeling restless; he had sneaked every morning into the prefect's bathroom and checked his map on a daily basis and yet he found nothing. He was so close to screaming his frustration and he felt the euphoria from earlier disappear and replace itself with sadness.

His friends watched in silence, not knowing what to do. The letter of his godparents' joyful response laid on his bed side table, mocking him. He needed to get out and had enough of his friends' sad gazes on him, so he took his broom and left for the Quidditch field.

He briskly walked to the field and noticed a flash of red from the corner of his eye. He saw the Weasley girl following him and he took off, preventing her from approaching him.

He flew around for a while, but felt annoyed that the little girl was still watching, so he took off into the Forbidden Forest to lose her. He walked towards the edge and shot off a curse needing to vent his frustration out.

It worked for a few minutes until his shoulders sagged. He continued to walk without caring the direction he was taking until he fell and heard a soft oomph.

He gazed up and realized that he had tripped over a person and not just some random person, but his beauty. His hair was in a ponytail and his eyes were still obscured by those ghastly glasses, but he was so happy to see him that he felt his cheeks hurt from the smile on his face.

The boy blushed and he looked away as he bit his plump bottom lip.

Hadrion couldn't look away, "What's your name?" His voice was eager.

The boy looked down and replied in a shy tone, "Uh, Cassius Noir."

"Cassius," Hadrion whispered to himself and he leaned in and kissed him. His lips were so soft and full and Hadrion grabbed him and hugged him tighter to his body.

The body in his arms stiffened in response and struggled. Hadrion let him go and saw Cassius' face pale and his green eyes burning with dislike. He felt his heart tighten and tried to kiss him again, but Cassius turned his head.

"Please, I want you. I want to love you, care for you and bond with you, please don't reject me." Hadrion dejectedly whispered.

Cassius turned to look at him, surprised. He knew who Hadrion Potter-Snape was; everyone knew who he was.

He was known as the Slytherin Ice Prince and thanks to this summer as the most eligible bachelor in the world. In all the last year that he had attended Hogwarts, he had never once looked his way, which was why he was so surprised that he had kissed hm. No doubt it was a joke; a sick game wealthy purebloods engaged in. Although, Snape never seemed like the type and neither did his close male friends.

With his scruffy appearance most ignored him or were rude to him; he couldn't imagine what he had done to gain Snape's attention. He tried to get up and ignore him, but he was held back.

"Don't. Please believe me. This is not a sick game or joke." His eyes were sincere and expressive. Looking into his eyes, Cassius would have never believed that black eyes such as his could be so animated and yet his were. He bit his lip unsure what to do.

"I…I. Please let me go. You don't know me. There are numerous girls and boys that would love to have a fling with you or help you experiment, but I am not one of them." Hadrion dropped his hand in surprise and Cassius took his chance and ran away from him.

Hadrion did not know how long in sat in the forest alone or how he got back to the castle or the Slytherin dorms, but he did feel Astoria's soft voice and Draco patting his back as the rest of his friends worriedly look at him.

"Hadrion?" Pansy asked when his eyes got an alert look in them.

"His name is Cassius Noir." Normally such news would be a call for celebration, but his tone and facial expression would too flat for any of that.

They looked at each other, fearing the worst. Draco mentally cursed, not wanting his best friend and brother to be rejected by the person he gave his heart to. For the first time, Hadrion was human; he was seventeen and acted differently from the cold Lord he portrayed.

"And?" Astoria prompted, hoping for the best.

"And I kissed him and he froze and told me to go find someone else if I wanted a fling."

Pansy smiled at him, "Well, it is not as bad as I thought. At least he didn't reject you," she added when Hadrion glared at her, "all we have to do is convince him that he is more than a fling. He is more than a fling, right?" She asked sternly.

"Of course. He is everything." Hadrion responded wistfully, remembering how soft and right Cassius' lips felt against his.

"Then, it is settled! All we have to do is plan to show him that your intentions are pure." Daphne clapped as she looked at the faces around her.

The mood in the room raised considerably as they all got together and planned ahead.

For one week, Cassius got letter and small gifts. Thankfully, no one noticed, he didn't know how he would be able to handle all of the attention, especially since Snape was the one who was writing to him.

After he had ran away from him, he had expected that he would have given up and looked for another to play with, so he had been surprised when the letter arrived the next morning. At least it had arrived with a nondescript brown owl, no doubt from the school owlry.

He had sat there with the letter in his hand, biting his lips. He quickly put it in his robes and resolved to read it later. Snape had never approached him; instead he stood from the sidelines, watching.

Cassius could admit to himself that he was flattered by the attention. So he opened the letters and kept them all locked up, along with the small gifts under the strongest charm he could muster. If they had mentioned undying love and promises, he would have returned them all back unopened, but they hadn't.

In his first letter, Snape apologized and stated that he had been happy to see him. That once he had looked at him, _really_ looked at him he had grown entranced and wanted to know him; from then on he spoke of himself.

He spoke of his life, of loving the Malfoys, but at the dead of night wishing for his parents. People who he knew based on the words of others and through pictures, of wishing he could see the pride in his father's eyes, so similar to his own.

Snape laid himself bare and Cassius appreciated it. Snape was a Slytherin and a pureblood Lord and he knew how difficult it must have been for him to open himself up for a stranger. Knowing that he had the option of replying back, he did.

Cassius wrote of living at a muggle orphanage, where he was ignored, but thankfully never abused. He wrote of being adopted by the women he would grow to be his mother, mentor and friend. Her name being Andromeda, but she loved being called Andy.

He told of how happy he had been when he had finally received a name, Cassius. He was named after a father, who had abandoned him, but at nights Andy would laid a blanket on their small garden and they would watch the stars. She would tell him that it was important that he knew his history.

His father had been named for a star, but he liked to think that he was named for Andy, the only adult that actually saw him. She had been his mother, having stopped thinking about the woman that had given birth to him long ago for it made Andy's mouth thin and her grey eyes burn with hate.

Like Snape bared his soul to him, so did Cassius. He too wanted to know his parents, but all he had ever seen was a picture of his father, later burned by Andy, who damned him. But he could still remember his black shoulder length hair and grey eyes so similar to his Andy.

He had been ten when he knew that he looked so much like his mother, a woman Andy seemed to hate more than his father. He later cried and wondered if she loved him and when she found him, she kissed his tears away and along with it his insecurity.

All his life, they had never had much in terms of money, but it had been enough. They had lived in a cottage in southern France. It was small, but lovely and he dreamed of seeing the rose gardens during the spring and seeing Andy's black hair in a bun during the winter when she decided to bake.

Their home had been elegantly furnished and she taught him all he needed to know of his world, of magic. She taught him magic, which was why he didn't come to Hogwarts until last year when Andy had passed away. It had been so unsuspected that he had gone into shock, not wanting to believe that she was dead. But, she was.

And he cried. He cried for the parents he had not known, but had callously given him away. He cried for losing the person who loved him more than life itself. So he applied to Hogwarts, not wanting to stay in an empty cottage with the scent of roses lingering in the air.

After writing those words, Cassius felt better. He no longer had to hold his pain in, now having someone to confine in. And when Snape asked to meet him again, he said yes and when they met in the Forbidden Forest and he kissed him for the second time, Cassius pulled him forward and kissed him back.

* * *

A/N: I am hoping that the next chapter will be the last. I thought that this would be it, but it just felt right to end this part like this.

Thanks and please review!


End file.
